Livia Wolfe
Livia Wolfe (リヴィーア ・ウールフ Riviia Wurufu) is a scraped '''fan character '''for the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series. Livia possesses the ability to communicate with all Duel Spirits and is the love interest of Jaden Yuki. Physical Description Livia is a slim girl of average height and weight with long bubblegum pink hair and blue bands (not pictured) and dark red eyes. She is always see with a blue dragon's eye on a silver chain. Personality Livia's a very optimistic and outgoing girl. Like her mother and older sister, she has anger issues. Making that it is very easy to make her mad. She is not one to take insults or trash talk about her cards. She cares very much for her friends and loved ones and is willing to help them as much as she can. She soon deveolps a crush on Jaden. They evenually confess after Jaden and Syrus' duel against the Paradox Brothers. Relationships *Dylan Wolfe (father) *Selene Wolfe (mother, deceased) *Asami Wolfe (older sister) *Layla Andros (best friend) *Jaden Yuki (love interest) *Kalani and Gwendolyn (future daughters) *Grayson (future son) Dylan Wolfe Unlike some fathers, Dylan is not overprotective of his daughter. He knows that she can take care of herself, but he does worry about who she hangs out with. But overall they have a good relationship. When he finds out she is dating, he wants her to be careful. Asami Wolfe Love Interest It was love at first sight for Livia. Abilities Livia's a great duelist, but is known for using the same tactics a lot, so the reason she decided to go to the academy was to "evolve". Like here sister, Livia is a Psychic Duelist. Ever since she was born, Livia has been able to see duel spirits and to understand and communicate with them. While growing up, she was very much into sports, so therefore she became very altethic and agile, and is also quite strong. Livia is multilingual being fluent in Japanese, Vietnamese, Korean, Chinese, Egyptian, and Spanish. Background Livia was born Dylan and Selene Wolfe in Kawano City, and is the younger sister of Asami. She was born with the power to commiunicate and understand all duel spirits. But when she was 4, her mother was killed in a car accident. Duo to her father, unable to live in the same city where Selene died, Dylan, Asami, and Livia moved to Domino City. When she was 7 (she had just learned how to duel), she was targeted by Seeker, a former Rare Hunter. After being beated in a Duel, Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler found her and saved her. From that moment on, Livia would go to the Kame Shop to see Yugi and Joey and learn a few tips from them. At the age of 10, she went to Cloud Dale Academy (which was like a Prep School). Five years later, Livia would resiger for Duel Academy. She gained a 100 on the written exam, and due to going to a prep school, she was admitted to Obelisk Blue. Gallery Trivia *Livia's Duel Gauntlet is the same design as Pyrus-Leonidas' Digimon OC Van Samanosuke's Digi-Gauntlet Category:Fan Characters Category:Scraped Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:Digimon GX